Gorillaz: Corruption of the Inc
by acid-dragon
Summary: [Udated with a Chapter 7] Takes place after the Feel Good Inc. video. It's just another regular day in the Feel Good Inc. Tower when a certian someone decides to rescue 2D. Pairings: 2DNoodle,RusselOC
1. Just Another Day Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz!

This is my first Gorillaz fanfiction so…yeah. And also, this is my first attempt at something that does not have much humor in it.

Another thing is that this has pairings, here they are: 2-D/Noodle (Noodle will be 19 in this.) and Russel/OC (Mayra) Yup, Russel finally gets paired up with somebody.

This is also somewhat Alternate Universe (takes place after video, and they're not a band.)

Well, here it is.

Corruption of the Inc.

Chapter 1

Just Another Day…Maybe

It was a normal day, it was neither more dank nor stuffy than usual. Basically, nothing was out of the ordinary. The night before was normal too, you know, the late-night partying? Yeah, that was there too. Once again, 2-D was the last one standing.

This was basically the daily routine of Feel Good Inc., the empire that controlled the city and it's dwellers.

As it had now become a routine, 2-D casually looked around the room carefully observing the half-dead bodies, which seemed to be in every direction. 2-D slowly got out of his chair, which was out and away from the rest of the population. He walked over to the window (occasionally stumbling over bodies that failed to get out of his way) hoping, once again, to see the only human he had ever seen outside of the Inc.

Although it wasn't likely, 2-D still stared out the window hoping to see _something_, anything.

2-D waited a few minutes, then decided to wade through the bodies, back to his usual spot. Well, his other usual spot, if you're counting the window, that is.

Once, he had gotten back to his seat, he looked around the room again. He noticed that there was an eerie quietness and thick layer of tension throughout the room. Not only that, but there was a sense of anticipation, but 2-D thought, maybe that was just him.

The still quietness of the Inc. had long before consumed 2-D. Although mornings were usually quiet like this, (many sleeping off their hangover leftover from the late night partying) something was just…different. Even thought it did take 2-D a while to realize this, it didn't change the fact that there was a eerie feeling.

Unexpectedly, a hand reached out from behind him; touching him on the shoulder.

"Wha?" 2-D nearly jumped out of his chair half-screaming, half-gasping.

"Shh!" An unknown voice whispered from behind him.

"…" 2-D gulped, breathing heavily.

"Calm down. It's okay." Somebody with a thick Japanese accent replied to 2-D's heavy breathing.

"Huh?"

"Shh!" The voice hissed agitatedly, covering 2-D's eyes, so that 2-D could not see this mystery-person. "Be quiet!…They'll know I'm here!" They added worriedly.

"Who…" 2-D was about to ask who this person was, but he got interrupted soon after he said the first word of his question.

"Shh! Now, stand up and do what I say." The voice ordered, now tying a blindfold over 2-D's eyes, so once again, he could not see this person.

"…" 2-D gulped again. He had no idea so he decided to just do whatever this person was doing.

A little while later (after following this person's instructions, which was very hard as 2-D was blindfolded and couldn't see where he was going), 2-D felt a rush of freshness upon him.

"What happened?" 2-D asked not knowing where he was, as this person had put a blindfold on him and not let him take it off yet.

"You can take it off now." The mystery person announced.

2-D did as instructed.

After taking off his blindfold, he observed his surroundings. There, right in front of him stood the one thing he had been waiting just to see for what had felt like years. (Although it was more like a couple of months.)

"You're…?"

To Be Continued….

Well, what do you think?

I really hope you enjoyed it!


	2. He Didn't Just Leave Us Behind!

Hey, I know it's a quick update, but I really had nothing better to do. So…yeah. Oh yeah, everybody, thanks for reviewing, it makes me so happy!

About updates…I won't really update during the week…because of well, school. I'll probably update during holidays too. Like, today.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz!

Chapter 2

He Didn't Just Leave Us Behind!

"You're…? You're here?" 2-D asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"…Yes…" The girl said, looking down. She continued, "I decided to rescue you from…"

"The Inc.?"

"Ah, yes! The Inc.," She said, looking back up at 2-D.

"Why did you blindfold me?" 2-D asked, still holding the blindfold in his hands.

"So you wouldn't know who I was until we got out, because you would have freaked out because I was inside the Inc." She answered. "Just so you know, it won't be easy to keep from getting captured." The girl informed.

"Why?" 2-D asked.

"You'll see," She answered.

----Meanwhile----

The morning darkness had just disappeared and the afternoon sun had begun to shine. The sun shone brightly through the window, waking one of the Inc.'s occupants.

"Ugh….sun…go away…" Was all that was understandable of this occupant.

Murdoc sat up from his usual spot on the floor and looked around the room. Something was missing…he just couldn't pinpoint it…

Aha! That 2-D guy, who had lately been obsessing over the window! Wait a second, Murdoc thought, he's no to be seen anywhere…So, he must have gotten out, Murdoc concluded rather quickly. Murdoc frowned. Nobody got out of the Inc. without him knowing and escaping with them!

----In An Alleyway----

"Ah…Why are we here?" 2-D asked the girl as they walked to the back of the alleyway.

"We're waiting," She answered, looking up at the sky.

"For what?" 2-D, once again, asked a question.

"The island…"

"Oh! The island…How did you get off of that?"

"I jumped," She said, now looking at 2-D who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah, wha's your name?" 2-D said, finally remembering to ask that question.

The girl was quiet for a moment, as if pondering whether or not to tell him her name. She decided to go ahead and answer, "My name is Noodle," she said.

"Noodle?" 2-D asked, making sure he heard her name right. Noodle nodded.

"Ano…You're name is..2-D, right?" Noodle asked, looking at 2-D sheepishly.

"Yup," 2-D answered, not even wondering about how she already knew what his name was. "So…what do we do now?"

"We look for the island," Noodle answered, looking back up at the sky.

2-D followed her actions.

----Back At the Inc.----

Murdoc pushed through crowds of people to discuss this situation that had recently appeared: "The Case of the Missing 2-D" with his good friend, Russel. "Move! Get outta my way! I've got an important meeting!" He said while pushing people out of his way.

Russel, whose current position was in front of one of the giant screens (on which announcement were made on), looked up as he had heard Murdoc yelling at people to get out of his way.

"What's wrong, Murdoc?" Russel asked as Murdoc approached him.

"This is bad, very bad," Murdoc said angrily once he had approached Russel.

"What happened?"

"That 2-D, he abandoned us," Murdoc answered.

"What do you mean?" Russel asked, raising an eyebrow at Murdoc.

"He left, he's gone, he vanished!" Murdoc shouted, raising his arms up in the air, exasperatedly obviously overreacting.

"He left the Inc?" Russel asked, his eyes widening.

Murdoc nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Murdoc scowled, "Of course I'm sure, when have I not been!"

"There was that one time," Russel said, quickly dropping the subject when he saw that Murdoc's scowl had deepened.

Russel then got an idea, "If he can escape the Inc., I'm pretty sure we can." Russel pondered.

Murdoc looked at him like he was crazy.

Russel noticed this, then said, "We could at least give it a shot."

Murdoc pondered this, then nodded in agreement.

To Be Continued…..

Well, here's chapter two! It's a little bit longer than the other one…I think, I'm not too sure.

Here's more about when I'm going to update: I most likely won't update during the weekdays unless there's a school holiday, so most updates will come up on the weekend (most likely Saturday). Sometimes, I might not update for a couple of weeks, like if I'm too busy during the week to write the chapter, or family's visiting. If that happens, I'll update two chapters really close to eachother.


	3. Escape Plans

You know, I just decided to update spontaneously because I keep getting all of these chapters written down fast. I mean, I have part of chapter four already written down. (I write them on paper, then I type them.) Although you should expect me to have updated by the weekend.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

Escape Plans

Even though it was rather early, Murdoc was up and fully awake. He walked over to where Russel was stationed (right in front of the screens) holding a folded up piece of paper in his hands.

"Whatcha got there?" Russel asked as Murdoc approached him.

Murdoc looked at the folded up piece of paper, then looked at Russel. "It's a map," he answered proudly.

"Of what?" Russel asked, raising an eyebrow at Murdoc.

"The zoo," Murdoc replied sarcastically. Russel frowned. "Okay, really, it's a map of the Inc." he answered. He continued, "This way, we can map our escape plans."

"Oh."

"Yup," Murdoc said, taking out a pencil from who-knows-where.

----In An Alleyway----

Noodle sat on the ground leaning up against the wall staring at the sleeping from of 2-D right across the alleyway.

Sure it was rather early, 8:00 a.m., or so said Noodle's watch, but it was late for her. "2-D-san?" She said in and unsure tone, as she had never really said his name up until now.

"2-D-san," She said with more confidence.

He still didn't stir.

Noodle sighed, even though yesterday was a hard day for him, it was a hard day for her too, and she had still gotten up early.

Still to tired to get up and stand, Noodle crawled over to sit next to 2-D.

Noodle looked up towards the sky and sighed…Still no sight of the island.

She turned her head sideways to look at 2-D. She contemplated on whether or not to try and wake him up again. 'It looks like this is the first time he's slept in a long time,' Noodle though, 'He has such dark circles under his eyes…'

Noodle sighed again, she could feel herself starting to get sleepy again. Her eyelids began to droop as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

----Back At the Inc.----

"Yo, Muds, I don't think we're ever going to find a reliable escape route," Russel commented while looking at the map he and Murdoc were drawing escape routes on.

It had been thirty minutes and they had found many escape routes, as Murdoc had said so, but they really had only found two.

"Yes we will!" Murdoc replied reassuringly. Obviously, he was determined to escape the Inc. "If 2-D did, so can we!"

Russel shook his head.

----Back In the Alleyway----

2-D began to stir and soon woke up.

Even though it had taken 2-D a little while to notice an extra weight on his left shoulder, he noticed it nonetheless.

He looked to his left and noticed a head resting on his shoulder. 2-D went through a couple of seconds of panic before he realized it was the sleeping form of Noodle.

At that moment, Noodle sighed and stirred a little in her sleep.

2-D decided to go ahead and let her sleep, even though she was resting her head on his shoulder.

----At the Inc.----

"Aha!" Murdoc said as he found another escape route.

So far, the escape route count had gone up to four. Which was good, as the Inc. didn't have many exits.

"Does this one actually leave the Inc.?" Russel asked, looking at Murdoc then the map on which he had drawn the route on.

"Of course," Murdoc replied mockingly.

Russel frowned at Murdoc's unneeded tone.

----Back in the Alleyway----

2-D was beginning to worry. It was now one o'clock in the afternoon, or so Noodle's watch had said, and Noodle was still asleep.

"Noodle?" 2-D said, trying to wake Noodle up.

Noodle stirred a little bit.

2-D breathed a sign of relief, at least she was alive. "Noodle, wake up," he tried again.

"Hnn?" She said now waking up, lifting her head off of 2-D's shoulder. "Gomen-nasai, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Noodle apologized while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's awright," 2-D said reassuringly.

"Let's wait for the island," Noodle said, fully awake and already looking up at the sky.

To Be Continued…

Well, how was it?

Okay, just so I don't get asked this, Gomen-nasai means sorry in Japanese and it's more polite then just saying 'gomen'.

I'll try and make future chapters longer. Promise.

Yup…I know it was a rather quick update, but who hates quick updates? I sure don't.

See you next chapter!

Oh yeah, please review.


	4. It's the Island, Finally!

Hey, it's kinda been a while so… 

Also, I'm replying to my reviews. Well, the ones for chapter 3, anyway.

Madamoiselle Fleur- Yeah, I'll try and make every chapter longer than the first one, you know it's like two pages, glad you like it. It seems a lot longer on paper than on the computer.. -- I'll try and update it whenever I can, hopefully quickly. Thanks for reviewing! ReaperxHunter- Glad you like it. I try and update it as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing! Scar – Hey, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! 

It makes me so happy when people send me their feedback on my fanfiction. So, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz or the phrase "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" and Crayola!

Okay, it's been a while because of well…life. Yeah, I had several tests this week and just couldn't get around to finishing the rough draft. My next update should be sooner. I hope. Also, I had some writer's block with this, so yeah.

Oh yeah, just imagine their British accents, 'cause I can't write them.

Well…

Here it is!

Chapter Four -It's the Island….Finally!- 

"2-D-san, do you see it?" Noodle asked, looking in the opposite direction of 2-D.

"I don't think I have," 2-D answered uncertainly.

Noodle sighed, it was going to be a long day.

----Meanwhile----

"Which one did you choose?" Russel asked Murdoc after he scrutinized the map they had drawn routes on for a couple of hours.

Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows as if he was in deep thought. "Okay…I choose…the bathroom vent!" He exclaimed, finally giving an answer.

"Are you sure?" Russel said, making sure that Murdoc wouldn't change his mind in five minutes.

"Oh…I'm sure," Murdoc said. He then got a confused look. "…But, I think we'll both go on different routes-" Murdoc looked at Russel like he was crazy. "What are you…?" Murdoc asked as Russel was pointing to the area behind him.

Murdoc then had a moment of realization. "Oh…You want me to look behind…?"

Russel nodded.

Murdoc turned his head around and saw somebody standing behind him. Obviously, they had heard everything.

----Back In the City----

2-D followed his companion Noodle throughout the empty city.

"Ah, Noodle, where are we going?" 2-D asked. It had been at least twenty minutes since they had started walking.

We aren't going anywhere; we are waiting. I told you that earlier," Noodle replied crossly while her back was turned towards 2-D.

2-D's face obviously showed the extent of which he had felt Noodle's rebuke. To keep this from happening again, 2-D decided to just go ahead and keep his mouth shut.

Unfortunately, so did Noodle. Which made 2-D take in his current surroundings.

The city was abandoned --- no other life was visible except for Noodle. There weren't even any animals! The road was dusty, the effect of not having street cleaners doing their job for several years. Stores were abandoned, cobwebs growing in the dust covered windows' edges.

No lights shone throughout the city except for the sun, which beat down on the two.

All signs of civilization in the city had long since disappeared.

This city, left abandoned except for the ghosts of the past. All dirty and dusty, never to be cleaned. It was more than just an abandoned city, it was a ghost town.

2-D looked several feet ahead of him, over at Noodle. 'How long has she been living alone? Am I the only one she's rescued? Will I be the only one she's rescue? …Why did she rescue me?' His mind went crazy with questions he could ask her. It really was the first time he actually thought about his current situation.

Noodle suddenly stopped, causing 2-D (who was still in mid-thought) to run right into her. "Whoa!" 2-D exclaimed as he ran into Noodle.

Noodle then looked up, blankly staring at the sky, looking as if she wasn't thinking about anything but the sky and its contents.

"Uh…Noodle?" 2-D asked, wondering if it was the right idea to start talking again.

"Yes?" Noodle replied, obviously in a better mood than before.

"…Do you see the island?" 2-D asked, reluctantly just incase Noodle would have and instant mood swing.

"Yes…it's about two miles away," She answered, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun so she could continue looking up into the sky.

"Finally," 2-D commented exasperatedly, giving out a sigh of relief.

----Peanut Butter Jelly Time! a.k.a. With Murdoc and Russel (AN: My best friend made me do it!)----

Murdoc was speechless and, for the first time in his life, afraid. He stared at the woman who was standing behind him. She had long, light brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She also wore a purple tank top with a blue skirt. "You…you aren't with the Inc. are you?" Was all Murdoc could say.

The woman looked at Murdoc like he was crazy for a moment. "Well, I'm in the Inc. Does that count?"

"No…" Murdoc said, not expecting the smart-alec remark. "Why were you listening anyway?"

The woman smiled. "It sounded interesting. And you don't normally see two guys writing stuff on a map with a Crayola marker."

"Oh…" Murdoc looked down for a second, then he asked, "Well what do you want, anyway?"

"I want to help you two, I mean, I want to leave, too," She answered.

"…"

"C'mon, Muds. Let's let her help," Russel said, trying to persuade Murdoc into letting her help. The more the merrier.

Murdoc got a look of annoyance. Why did people always have to bring themselves into his plans?

"…Fine," He agreed a few minutes later.

-----To Be Continued-----

Author's Note:

Well, how was it?

Sorry it took so long. I really had a bad block with this, and I was stuck on the first page of the rough draft for two weeks. I mean, I didn't know what to put.

Please review!


	5. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz!

Wow…Chapter five….I've gotta break the curse. (Being that I haven't update my other one which is FIVE chapters in two to three years.)

Okay, it's been a while, because of real life, so, yeah.

Here are replies to reviews! These are only for Chapter 4.

Madamoiselle Fleur – Yeah, it probably wouldn't take me so long if I didn't keep forgetting about it once I said I was going to work on it.

OutCast Shadow's Kistune- I'm also a huge Gorillaz fan. -

ReaperxHunter- I know, Russel really does deserve somebody. He's like never paired up with anybody. I'm glad you think Mayra's cool. I tried to make her as un-Mary-Sue like as possible. Yeah, Del will be in this, in fact, he's in this chapter! I'll try and add as many 2-DNoodle hints as possible, or at least where it will make sense.

Conan and Amy forever- Thanks, it took me a really long time to write it. (Other than just being lazy.)

-End Replies-

Well, here it is!

-----Chapter 5

Getting Ready-----

A party of three sat on the floor of the Inc, a heavily marked-on map sitting in the middle.

"So," Murdoc said, shifting his gaze from the map to his two party members. "I think we'll leave tonight, when everyone's partying. That way, we'll slip out unnoticed," he instructed, clearly, he had thought about it a lot.

Russel frowned. Even though he liked the plan, there was a big loophole in it; he just couldn't pinpoint it. "Uh…Muds, are you _sure_ about the route?"

"Oh, yes! The route! Well, we obviously can't all go on the some one," Murdoc said. He continued, "So, I'll go through the bathroom vent and Russel, you and Mayra will take the one that leads straight out of the Inc."

The other two nodded.

Although, to Russel, something still just wasn't right about the plan. 'If on the "Master of Plans" was here…' he thought.

"Did someone say my name?"

----In the City----

"2-D-san, are you ready?" Noodle asked, breaking 2-D away from his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," 2-D replied, looking over at Noodle once he had found her location.

Noodle then began to climb up the side of the nearest building, using wood panels that were sticking out as support, trying to get to the rooftop.

2-D noticed this, then asked, "Wait, Noodle, what _are_ we doing?"

"We are getting on the island," She answered. Noodle then added, "So, we are going to climb up to the roof so we can jump onto the island."

'She makes it sound so simple,' 2-D thought, walking over to the building that Noodle was climbing up. "Uh…Exactly _how_ am I gonna get up there?" He asked, looking at the building Noodle had just finished climbing up.

Noodle sighed, rolling her eyes soon after. "It is like rock climbing!"

"…" 2-D just stared at her, or more of the roof, as she was not visible to him at the moment.

"Okay," Noodle said, looking over the edge of the building. "See those wood panels sticking out over there?"

2-D nodded, walking over the edge of the building.

"Okay, now put your left leg on the lowest piece of wood…Uh, 2-D-san?"

2-D looked up at Noodle. "Yeah?"

"…Your _other_ leg…That's your right leg," She said, giving him a sheepish look.

"Oh," 2-D said, switching legs.

After about twenty minutes, or what seemed like twenty minutes, 2-D climbed over the edge of the roof, obviously tired. He wasn't used to _this _much physical activity. Normally, he would just sit in his chair, away from the chaotic partying.

"2-D-san, get ready to jump," Noodle instructed, getting up.

"Huh?…Already?" 2-D asked, following Noodle's actions anyway.

The island, just as Noodle had calculated, was within jumping distance of the building.

"2-D-san, grab my hand," Noodle said, holding out her hand to 2-D.

"Uh…Alright," 2-D said, grabbing onto her hand, the two jumping onto island soon after.

----In the Inc.----

"Well, did somebody say my name?' A voice said, coming from right behind Russel.

The owner of the voice then moved in front of Russel. This person was rather big and tall and they wore a yellow cap in which dreadlocks poked out of the sides. Also, they had blue skin, forever to be blue because of a freak bleach accident that he had been lucky enough to survive.

Murdoc's eyes widened. "Del?" He hadn't seen Del in years. Even though the Inc. was the biggest place on Earth, it was still hard to find people, as crowded as it was. Sometimes, you could go for years without seeing somebody.

"That's me," the man, Del, replied.

Russel raised an eyebrow. Although people did call Del "the master of plans", Russel didn't know he could also hear people's thoughts. "…How could you hear me?"

"Well, you did practically yell it," Murdoc answered, even though he wasn't the one being asked.

"I did?" Russel asked, confused.

"So, what do you need me for?" Del said, completely changing the subject.

Russel then remembered why he wanted Del there in the first place. "We need help with the plans," he replied.

"Plans? For what?" Del asked.

"Well-"

"Long story short, we're escaping," Murdoc interrupted, saving Del from a long explanation on why they were escaping.

"Why _now_? You could have done that years ago," Del said.

"I _said_, it's a long story," Murdoc replied, slightly irritated. Everybody just kept bothering him today. Nobody was leaving him alone.

"How many of us are escaping?"

"Just me, Russ, Mayra, and…you, right?" Murdoc replied.

Del looked as if he was in deep thought for a moment. "Sure…Why not? The parties _are_ starting to get boring anyway." He looked at the other three, who were just watching and waiting for his official answer. "Yeah, I'll come. Especially with this beautiful lady," He answered, approaching Mayra, he then backed off once he noticed Russel's glare.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Murdoc asked, anxious to get back to the plans, as they were supposed to leave that night.

To Be Continued… 

-----Author's Note-----

Well, how was it?

Sorry it was so late, I got sick for a couple of days and I didn't really want to write it because it might have gotten turned into sick rambling. Another thing was that I would be all like "I'm going to finish the chapter and then update it!" Then, I would get home from school and totally forget about it. Also, I revised it a couple of times, 'cause there was this one part that just did NOT make any sense.

Side Note: Del and Murdoc are kinda like comic relief, also 2-D's stupidity (No offense, I think 2-D rules) will kind of add humor.

Please review!


	6. Trouble in the Toilets

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz!

I'm finally updating. I would have updated two days ago if my best friend and I didn't have to do Science Fair. Another thing, I broke the five chapter only curse! By that, I mean that I had my first fanfiction, Watch What You Eat, and I totally lost inspiration after I wrote five chapters of it.

Sorry, no responses this time.

As you can tell, I moved this to the new and well…I guess not improved Gorillaz section! Woohoo!

Here it is:

-Chapter 6

Trouble in the Toilets-

It was evening, and in exactly twenty-four hours, the group of four was going to escape the clutches of the Inc.

"Awright," Murdoc said, getting the group's attention. "I'm escaping through the vent in the restroom. Russel, you and Mayra are taking the route through the backend. And Del…You're…Jumping out the window…"

"Yes…And it's a good thing I am! It'll cause a diversion for you guys to escape," Del boasted. He was very proud of his chosen escape route.

"How are you gonna survive? It's at least two hundred feet! What are you gonna do, fly?" Murdoc asked He didn't exactly think that the idea of Del jumping out the window was very good.

"If I survived a freak bleach accident, I'll survive this."

"I doubt that."

"Oh just-"

"You two, stop!" Mayra yelled. She caught the attention of the two, especially Del, who she rudely interrupted. "Let's spend more time preparing, not fighting."

"Fine…But this fight isn't finished, Murdoc! When we get outta here, you an' me," Del challenged.

"Pfft," Murdoc replied, rolling his multi-colored eyes and crossing his arms.

Russel rubbed his temples, the whole scene just agitated him. Why must Murdoc always pick a fight?

In a couple of hours, the group was going to escape. First, Murdoc was going to escape.

Later…

"Russ, I'm gonna go to the _bathroom_, and if you don't meet me outside…I'm either lost…or dead," Murdoc said leaving to go to the bathroom.

Russel watched as Murdoc walked away. 'I hope he makes it…' he thought. He just had a really bad feeling about this.

Murdoc made his way into the bathroom, looking around to check if anyone saw him going in.

Once in the bathroom, Murdoc again looked around. Only this time, he was making sure that he was alone. Nobody.

He went over to the stall that he knew had the vent over it.

Just as he put one foot on the toilet lid, Murdoc heard the bathroom door open. "Oh-!" He caught himself, just in time.

The stall door next to him opened and closed, soon a loud waterfall sound erupted from his left.

'Great, it's an Inc. Guard! I bet their gonna check the stalls…' Murdoc thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go into the bathroom when Inc. residents weren't allowed in at the time. Too late now.

The guard next to him finished his business and exited the stall.

Murdoc heard the sink turn on and one of the guards say, "It's a really big party out there tonight, right Joe?"

The man known as Joe replied, "Sure is, Bob."

"Thanks for commin' with me, there are some pretty creepy things that appear in this bathroom."

"You're welcome."

Murdoc heard the two men, Joe and Bob, walk out of the bathroom.

He breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't check the stalls.

The door opened again and Murdoc held his breath.

"Joe, I can't believe we forgot to check the stalls!" Bob said, beginning to open doors.

"Alright, I'll go to the last one, then," Joe said.

This was not good. Not good at all. Murdoc was in the last stall!

Joe opened the door and said, "Well, well, Bob, look at what we have here. Looks like an Inc. resident."

"What is it, again?"

All Murdoc could do was take his foot off of the toilet seat and face the two Inc. Guards.

"You're right, Joe, why is an Inc. resident in the bathroom _after hours_?

"I don't know, but it looks like he was trying to go up into that vent…"

Murdoc frowned. These guards were actually smart.

"Maybe he thought he could escape," Bob said.

Murdoc's frown deepened. They had caught him.

Joe looked deep in thought for a second, even though he really wasn't. "Maybe we should go ahead and arrest him," he suggested.

"Yes, we should," Bob agreed. "We haven't taken anybody to the jail in a long, long time."

Murdoc had sadness sweep over him. He had failed, and now he was going to jail.

-----

Russel and Mayra ran. They knew that there was only a certain amount of time before a guard caught them escaping.

The route went pretty much in one direction, there were no twists or turns, with the exception of many stairs.

It was a really easy way to escape, even though Mayra had fallen down, but Russel quickly went to her aid.

Little did they know, they took the same route that 2-D and Noodle used to escape…

-----

Del pushed through the big crowds of people to get to the window.

He stood looking at the window for a few minutes wondering exactly _how_ he was going to break it so he could jump out.

Aha! An idea finally came to him.

He walked over and picked up Murdoc's bass. 'This should work just fine,' Del thought.

Del got ready and threw the bass at the window. The window made a loud crashing noise as the bass crashed into it. Then, the bass flew through the air, landing on the ground.

Del jumped out soon after.

To Be Continued…

How was it?

Sorry 2-D and Noodle aren't in this chapter. They'll be in the next one. I just really needed to get this part of the plot done.

Oh yeah, there's this new reply button for reviews. So, if you want me to reply, just put 'reply' or something like that in your review.

Please Review!

See you next chapter!


	7. Chopper Chase

Hi, I'm back! Sorry, it seemed like I disappeared off the face of this earth, but I didn't, because I'm updating. I have some good news and some bad news.

GOOD NEWS:

Because of the long wait…I melded what I have written of the eighth chapter into the seventh chapter.

Also, I should be putting up a new fanfiction. It's for Kingdom Hearts fans, so if any of you like Kingdom Hearts, keep an eye out for it.

BAD NEWS:

The bad news is that I really don't know what to put next, so if you have _any_ ideas…put them in the review and I'll reply telling you what I think of the idea…And, I'll give you credit, of course!

Also, should I keep the pairings? I'm beginning to think that this fanfiction doesn't really _need _pairings…

On to the chapter!

-Chapter 7-

Chopper Chase

-

-

-

-

-

The morning air was crisp, with a peaceful atmosphere that consumed anyone who was awake.

The sun shone brightly, waking 2-D up. He and Noodle's night had been spent on the island, which they _finally_ arrived on.

A light strumming of an acoustic guitar had come to 2-D's attention. He looked around for the source. A few feet away, he saw Noodle completely absorbed in playing the guitar.

She played a song unknown to 2-D, and she sang softly in Japanese at certain parts.

All 2-D could do was stare. He hadn't heard a song _that_ peaceful and beautiful in…well, a long time. Even though he couldn't understand what she was saying, but it was still a beautiful song.

"2-D-san, you're awake!" Noodle exclaimed, apparently she had caught him staring. "…I guess you heard my song…" She said, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, I did…" 2-D replied. "But it was a beautiful song, Noodle."

"A-Arigatou, 2-D-san," Noodle said, blushing.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes," She replied, turning away.

There was an awkward moment of silence. 2-D had to think of _something_ to say. "So, what do we do now?" He asked, after all they had reached their goal of getting onto the island.

"…We will leave this city," Noodle replied, a tinge of unsure ness in her voice.

"Where would we go?"

"I…I don't know…"

Another silence came over them. 2-D then realized something. He knew practically nothing about Noodle, except her name.

"How old are you?" 2-D asked out of the blue.

Noodle turned to face 2-D. "I'm nineteen," she answered.

2-D tried thinking of some more questions he could ask her. He could really think of any at the moment, but something did keep bugging him. "Uh…How did you already know my name?"

"…Well, I was previously in the Inc, but I escaped."

"…"

"And, I had to leave my family behind. They did not want to leave. So, I have no idea if they are still alive or if they even…remember me…" Noodle answered, looking down. She tried as hard as she could not to cry.

"Did I know you?" 2-D asked, having trouble trying to place her in his memories.

"Yeah…But, not that well; you just knew what I looked like…"

"Really? How long ago was that?"

Noodle looked deep in though for a moment. "Ano…It was about…six years, I think."

"So, you escaped six years ago?" 2-D asked.

Noodle nodded.

"You've been alone _that_ long?"

"Yes. I was waiting for somebody to wish they were free from the clutches of the Inc, so I could rescue them," Noodle answered.

She then got up and mad her way over to the edge of the island, guitar in hand. Once she sat down, she began to tune her guitar.

_'I wonder what Murdoc and Russ are doing…' _2-D thought. He soon realized that he hadn't given the two much thought since he left the Inc.

Suddenly, an odd whirring sound came into the two's ear shots; faint at first, and then getting louder and louder.

"2-D-san, i-it's the Inc!" Noodle shouted to him over the noise while she jumped up, leaving her guitar on the ground.

"What do you mean?" 2-D asked, totally confused. _What was going on?_

"The helicopters…The Inc. sent those after you," Noodle explained, running over to 2-D.

"What do we do?"

"We will have to jump. It is the only way to escape them," Noodle answered.

"But, but we'll die!"

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. It is better to take a chance than to be captured," Noodle said, looking over at 2-D. "It is your decision."

2-D looked towards the approaching helicopters and then at Noodle. _Was _it better to take a chance or should he let himself get captured? "I don't know…"

Noodle looked sad for a second, and then put a straight face back on. "Well…I'm jumping," She said, walking over to the edge of the island.

She gave one last look towards 2-D, gathered up her courage, and then jumped towards the ground.

The feeling of fear when through 2-D as he watched her jump down.

He looked around; the helicopters were edging closer and closer.

"…Sorry, Noodle," He muttered as the helicopters surrounded him.

-

-

-

Meanwhile…

-

-

-

"Man, Cortez, if it wasn't for you, I would have gone crazy," A man sitting in a jail cell said.

A bird sitting next to him seemed to nod and give him a look of utter admiration.

"I mean, no alcohol! That's just not right," The man, Murdoc complained to the bird.

The bird, Cortez, gave him a look that said, 'I know, prison sucks, doesn't it?'

"And…It's only a matter of time…I mean, you do know what they do to guys like _me_ in prison, right? They'll rip me apart…And, I'm not a bad fighter…Man, I've _really_ got to escape, and soon, too," Murdoc told Cortez.

-

-

-

Somewhere Else…

-

-

-

Finally coming to, 2-D looked up, noticing that two men were carrying him to a rather old-looking building.

He remembered being reluctant to jump off the island and escaping—which, in the end, got him caught by the Inc. Then, somebody knocked him out by hitting him in the back of the head, which really hurt.

2-D winced as a throbbing pain began where the fist had collided with his skull.

He looked up and observed his surroundings, trying to ignore his now migraine.

The area he was in was an abandoned field, the buildings of the city about a mile or so away.

He looked in front of him at the building, which was a little ways ahead. It was a rather small building, and it looked old. The structure looked rather trashy, with graffiti on the sides, and the fact that it looked like it could fall down any second didn't help its appearance much.

This did _not _look good.

To Be Continued…

-

-

-

Wow…I finally finished typing this. It took a little while to type up, as I had to edit a whole bunch. (I write on paper, then type it.) I took out at _least_ twenty sentences!

Well, please review. The next chapter _should_ be up sooner.


	8. This Isn't the Worst that Could Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz!

Hi, I'm back! I don't know why, but I have absolutely no problem with _writing_ the chapter, I just have a problem typing it up…

I have a surprise OC in this, and I want you to tell me in your review if you want me to make him important or not.

Not much else to say…

Chapter 8

This Isn't the Worst that Could Happen

-

-

'_Maybe things could be worse. Yeah, they could be, right? Alright,_'2-D said to himself, '_things could be way worse. I'll survive._'

Not only was he worried about his _own_ survival, but he was worried about Noodle. What happened to her?

'_I remember she jumped off the island…_' 2-D thought, trying to organize all the events that had happened so he could make sense of all of them. '_I don't remember seeing any helicopters chase after her, so maybe she escaped alive…_'

But, he was just trying to think positively. The unexplainable could have happened and he didn't want to think about it, nobody would.

All of a sudden, 2-D was dumped onto the ground, left to get up on his own.

"So, you tried to escape from the Inc, didn't you?" A voice said, making 2-D look up from his place on the ground. "This is strange…We've got _another_ Inc. escapee here right now. Maybe you know them," The man said, straightening his cowboy hat.

A sudden rush of relief came over 2-D. Maybe the other escapee was Noodle.

"Get up," The other man ordered.

2-D got up quickly, despite his severe migraine.

"Your cell's over there, you'll get two meals a day: breakfast and dinner, we expect you to keep your cell clean, and we expect you to be quiet and keep to yourself. Got it?"

2-D nodded.

"Alright then. I'll show you the way. Oh yeah, I'm James, but that'll be _Mister_ James to you," James said, walking behind 2-D to make sure he wouldn't escape.

Walking by, 2-D could've sworn that he had seen Murdoc in one of those cells. '_Did he try to…?_'

-

-

-

Asphalt wasn't the best thing to land on, but it could've been worse.

She hurt all over, so she decided to lay there for a while, at least until the pain began to subside.

While lying there, Noodle came to several conclusions. Obviously, 2-D didn't jump off; she assumed he had gotten caught. But, where was he? Another thing was that the island was probably destroyed, though, there was a slight possibility that it wasn't.

Noodle jolted up, despite the immense pain, as a frightening thought went through her mind. '_Did…did they kill 2-D-san?_' She had to find him. She couldn't be alone, not again.

-

-

-

-

It actually wasn't too shabby. The bed was nice; the sink had hot water, the toilet flushed. Except, it was a little dusty and there was an everlasting stench that, no matter how hard you tried to ignore it, it wouldn't go away. Other than that, it wasn't too bad.

2-D lied down on the bed, trying to rest so maybe his headache would go away.

"Hey!" A voice called sharply.

2-D opened his eyes and sat up, looking for the voice's owner. It was James.

James pushed a plate of food though a tiny window. "Here, it's dinner."

2-D got up, and walked over to the window. After staring at the food for a minute or two he said, "I don't eat meat."

The other looked surprised for a second. "Well, it looks like you just won't be eatin' tonight," he said, turning around. He paused for a few seconds and continued, "Well, just this once, I'll give you somethin' _other_ than meat. I'll go see what we got."

James left, leaving 2-D alone again. He sat back down on his bed, waiting for James to come back.

About twenty minutes later, the man returned. "Sorry, but, we ain't got nuthin' else. So, if you're really hungry, just eat it."

2-D replied, "I ain't hungry, anyway."

"Y'know, I tried to escape, too. And, you know what happened? Well, I ended up here. And, look at me now, I practically run this place!" James told 2-D. He continued, "I kinda feel some sympathy for you. I can't blame you, trying to escape from that wretched place. Your dream of freedom, destroyed…"

There was complete silence between the two for a few moments.

"Oh, by the way, ever hear about that girl that escaped several years ago? Well, she _still _hasn't gotten caught. Though, they _have_ come close several times before…" James said, trailing off.

2-D suddenly became alert. Was he mentioning Noodle? So, she _wasn't _there, she didn't get caught. Both relief and fear settled over him. They hadn't caught her. So she was free…

-

-

-

-

-

The bass guitar had _somehow_ survived its long fall, but all four strings were snapped in half—broken.

He just shrugged it off; he couldn't do anything now, now could he? Nope. Except…he could use it to guard himself from whatever threw itself at him.

Del picked the guitar up, using his shoulder to help support it as he strolled about town.

Even though it looked like he was taking a midday stroll, he wasn't. He was searching.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Running as fast as she could, Noodle ran to the outskirts of town.

About a mile or two outside of town was the jail. In the jail were all the people that had disobeyed the laws of the Inc. and the Inc. itself.

Earlier, when she had just begun her search, she remembered about how previous escapees were taken to the jail right outside of the city. She decided it was the best place to start; 2-D might just be there.

She kept on running, thinking, _'It won't be long, 2-D…Just wait for me.' _

-

-

-

To Be Continued

So, what do you think?

Sorry, it took me _forever_ to get this up. The next chapter should be up way sooner than this one was, hopefully.


	9. The Rescue

Okay, sorry it took so long to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz!

Alright, on to the chapter!

Chapter 9

The Rescue

-

-

-

Crickets chirped outside of the jailhouse. At least, 2-D hoped they were outside; it was pretty loud and distracting.

He couldn't sleep. All he could do was turn over onto his other side and close his eyes again. He still couldn't sleep. He was too busy worrying about what was going to happen to him and what had happened to Noodle.

2-D heard light footsteps coming from somewhere in the jail. He didn't think much of it though; it was probably someone just pacing around in their own cell.

-

-

-

-

Noodle walked through the dark building, trying not to make any noise, but her footsteps ended up echoing throughout the building. Luckily, they weren't very loud.

She stopped and sat down on the ground. She decided to wait until early morning, so she could see.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on the shoulder.

-

-

-

-

-

Del sighed as he lifted the bass off his shoulder and leaned it up against the building. He too leaned on the building. Looking up in the sky, he happened to see an island floating by. _'Things are getting stranger and stranger,'_ He thought, raising an eyebrow.

He grabbed the bass guitar and stood back up. He had to keep walking around and looking until he found the others.

-

-

-

Noodle spun around to see who had tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" The person asked. AS soon as they looked at Noodle, a look of surprise came over their face. "Y-You're that girl! That girl that escaped from the Inc! What are you doing here?"

"I…" Noodle began as she looked off to the side.

"I'm James, and I work here," He said. _'What should I do? Should I help her? She could be the only one that could end the Inc's ruling…'_ James wondered.

Noodle looked over at James. Could she trust him? "I- I'm looking for someone," She answered quietly.

_'She must be looking for those two Inc. escapees,'_ He thought. "All right, I'll help you," James said.

Noodle looked up at him in surprise. Nobody had really ever offered her help before. "Thank you!" She said.

Getting up from her sitting position on the ground, she asked, "Where is he?"

"'He?' You mean 'they', right?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'They'"?

"Yes. We have two Inc. escapees here," James replied.

"Wait…" Noodle said, stopping. "How did you know I was looking for an Inc. escapee?"

"You escaped from the Inc. before, so I just assumed you were looking fro an Inc. escapee."

"Oh… There are two?"

"Yes."

Noodle began to wonder if she should rescue the other Inc. escapee.

"One of them's the fifth from the right, the other's the fifth from the left," James told Noodle as he handed her the keys. "If you need any more help, just ask," He added as he turned around and walked away.

-

-

-

-

Del kept on walking forward. He hadn't found anyone yet, which made him slightly disappointed. He was determined, though, so he kept searching.

-

-

-

-

-

After wondering which way to go, Noodle finally decided to turn right. She headed down the hallway until she counted the fifth one. She looked in, hoping that it was 2-D, but instead found the other Inc. escapee.

Apparently, he had noticed her, as he said, "Huh? Who're you?"

"I'm here to let you out," Noodle replied, unlocking the door and opening it. She ran off before he could say thank you.

Once Noodle turned to the left, her heart began pounding. She really hoped it was 2-D. As she counted the fifth one, she was so nervous she started to slightly tremble. Noodle took a deep breath as she looked, to see if it was 2-D.

She saw him pacing around, apparently, he hadn't noticed her.

Quickly unlocking the door, Noodle ran in and immediately hugged 2-D as she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

2-D was caught by surprise as Noodle hugged him. He hugged her back and said, "I'm glad you're okay, too."

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" A voice said from the doorway.

Noodle stopped hugging 2-D as she looked over to see where the voice was coming from.

"Murdoc!" 2-D exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"You escaped?"

"Well, I tried to, but I got caught. But, now, I guess I did escape, thanks to… What's you're name?" Murdoc asked as he looked over at Noodle.

"Noodle."

"Oh, all right. Well, we better go look for the others," Murdoc said.

To Be Continued…

Once again, sorry it took so long to update! Well, anyway, please review! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try not to take so long to update the next chapter.


End file.
